far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Treason
Under Imperial law, Treason is the crime of betraying the Empire, especially by attempting to kill the Emperox or overthrow the system of Noble Houses or the Imperial Government. Treason also covers the murder of specific social superiors, such as the murder of a master by a serf. Treason against the Emperox or the Empire writ large is known as "High Treason" and treason against a lesser superior is "Petit Treason". A person who commits either High Treason or Petit Treason is known in law as a traitor, and those that commit High Treason are forever barred from serving the Imperial Court. High Treason is the only crime within the Imperial Criminal Law that explicitly contains the death penalty, which is usually carried out by a House Crux Scharfrichter. Petit Treason further encompasses betraying a secret either directly to a power in opposition to the Throne, or to anyone not allowed to know of it; in the latter case, treason is only committed if the aim of the crime was explicitly to damage the Empire or to favor the opposing power. Operative Statutes under Imperial Law High Treason Statute: "Whoever, being a subject of the Empire: levies war against them; attempts to overthrow or undermine the Imperial Government and the High Church, that guides it - including inhibiting the ascension of the rightful Emperox; or adheres to the Empire's enemies, giving them aid and comfort; is guilty of High Treason and shall suffer death; or shall be imprisoned not less than 100 years without the benefit of Life Extension Therapy, fined under this statute no less than 5,000,000 Imperial Credits, and shall be rendered incapable of holding Imperial Office." Petit Treason Statute: "Whoever commits the following offenses is guilty of Petit Treason: * A serf, owing allegiance to their noble master, kills or attempts to kill their Noble Master; * Any secular or religious person kills or attempts to kill clergy of the High Church; * Any member of the Empire who betrays a secret either directly to a power in opposition to the Throne, or to anyone not allowed to know of it (for the express purpose of damaging the Empire or to favor a power in opposition to the Throne). Those Guilty of Petit Treason shall be imprisoned not less than 100 years without the benefit of Life Extension Therapy and fined under this statute no less than 1,000,000 Imperial Credits." Famous Treason Court Cases In the landmark case of Empire v. Herzog Crux Kruckel Michi, the Herzog in question—one of the leaders of the opposing side in the Schism—was convicted of treason against the Mother of Mercy. Instead of sentencing the Herzog to death as was the custom, the Mother of Mercy imposed a 100 year term of imprisonment. The Herzog survived the sentence and attempted to regain a position in the Firekeeper's government. His attempt was blocked by other members of House Crux. In response, the Herzog sued. In deciding the case of Herzog Crux Kruckel Michi v. House Crux, a panel of House Crux Richters, led by the Oberster Richter at the time, ruled that traitors were barred from all positions in the Imperial Court, due to an ancient requirement that the Imperial government must consist of reputable and virtuous nobles. The precedent was followed in Praetor Promagistrate Aquila Demosthenes Antonia v. House Crux, where the Blood Eagle charged the House Aquila Praetor with conspiring to depose the Empress. Antonia was convicted by a House Crux Richter and sentenced to 100 years of imprisonment for their crimes against the Throne. However, once the Blood Eagle's reign ended, the Praetor was released from prison and attempted to serve the Throne once again, but was barred from serving the new Lyran Emperox by House Crux. The Praetor and his Anwalt counsel argued that since all of the Houses rose up against the Blood Eagle, his conviction for treason should be invalidated. The Oberster Richter, speaking for a panel of Richters, decreed that the rule of law must be respected and that a prior conviction of treason must still disqualify an individual from serving the Imperial House, even if all of the Houses eventually rose up against the Blood Eagle. The Oberster Richter reasoned that the conviction, and not the actions of others, were the only thing that mattered. Category:House Crux Legislations